este no es mi cuerpo
by albe20
Summary: despues del que el hombre de su vida de la lider de gimnasio de ciudad celeste elige quedarse con otra mujer ella jura que tendra al chico de sus sueños sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo y eso incluye hacer un pacto con un diabolico pokemon
Este no es mi cuerpo

En pueblo paleta para ser más exactos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak se podía observar una gran celebración donde varias mesas estaban llenas de gente cantando y celebrando además pro la gente reunida en ese evento se podía ver que esa celebración era muy importante ya que hoy se celebraba a el nuevo campeón de la región kalos y ese era nada más ni menos que ash kétchup un chico que salió de viaje hacia ya varios años del mismo pueblo para cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon aunque participo en varias ligas y perdió aun así nunca se dio por vencido y su esfuerzo fue recompensado al ganar esa liga.

Después de ganar su madre le organizo este gran evento donde invito a todos sus acompañantes de su hijo desde los actuales como eran serena, citrón y eureka hasta los primeros que eran brock y misty.

En todo el lugar solo se podía escuchar risas y ver a la gente feliz donde los niños pequeños jugaban con los pokemon del campeón y los adultos solo estaban platicando entre ellos.

Las chicas del pueblo estaban muy emocionadas y gritaban de alegría al ver al nuevo campeón y muchas de ellas se le acercaban por que deseaban tener una relación amorosa con el campeón, sus amigos y amigas de ash solo se reían al ver a su amigo en esos problemas amorosos bueno casi todos se reían del suceso ya que dos chicas no estaban contentas con eso y esas eran nada más ni menos que misty la primera acompañante de ash y la actual líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste que desde hace varios años rechazo a varios pretendientes solo porque aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que su amor seria correspondido y en esta fiesta era la ocasión especial para declarársele de una vez por todas y por otro lado la otra chica conoció a ash mucho antes que este saliera de viaje sin duda alguna se podría decir que ella es la que más tiempo albergo sus verdaderos sentimientos por el entrenador de kanto ya que desde que la ayudo en ese aquel campamento quedo flechada por este aunque pasaron los años nunca perdió la esperanza de que volvería a verlo y por cosas del destino así fue ya que cuando ash viajo por kalos ella emprendió su viaje para poder encontrarlo y gracias a ello también descubrió su verdadero sueño que era ser la reina de kalos.

Después de esa escena con las chicas del pueblo, la mama de ash invito a toda la gente a sentarse en las mesas para poder dar un brindis en honor de su hijo.

—a todo el mundo agradezco de corazón que hayan tenido la amabilidad de asistir a este evento en honor de mi hijo ash ya que como sabrán el gano la liga kalos y se corono como campeón de aquella región así que todos tomen una copa y brindemos por el —dijo delia toda emocionada mientras sostenía una copa de vino

— ¡salud! — respondieron todos los invitado de la fiesta al unisonó mientras sostenían cada uno una copa de vino

—Antes de continuar con esta fiesta me gustaría que mi hijo diga algunas palabras —hablo Delia mientras señalaba a su hijo

—Gracias mama por todo la verdad si llegue hasta aquí es por ti realmente y bueno antes quisiera agradecerles a todos por asistir a esta fiesta y quisiera antes que nada que mis amigos de viaje se pongan de pie por favor —dijo ash todo emocionado —chicos no saben el gusto de haberlos conocido gracias a ustedes crecí como entrenador y también como persona cada uno de ustedes es especial para mí y por eso quiero que todo el mundo les dé un gran aplauso.

Todo al mundo al escuchar las palabras del azabache les dio un tremendo aplauso a los amigos que ash había hecho en sus viajes y ellos solo agradecían el gesto a su amigo.

—Ahora quisiera decirle unas palabras a una persona que sin duda ella es la que siento que gracias a ella conocí un sentimiento que nunca pensé pudiera sentir y eso es amor

Todo el mundo quedo impresionado por oír esas palabras del azabache y en especial sus amigos más cercanos ya que consideraban a ash alguien muy denso en eso temas y no creían que fuera capaz de enamorarse de alguien para serena y misty les latió fuerte su corazón al solo pensar que ash estuviera enamorado de una de ellas.

—Como sabrán he recorrido todas las regiones en busca de mi sueño pero gracias ello conocí a mis amigos y sobre todo conocí a esa mujer la que logro algo que jamás creí que pasaría conocer el amor ella es la primera amiga que hecho desde que tengo memoria la verdad no sé qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera conocido posiblemente no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes pero quiero que sepa que todo esto se lo debo en parte a ella ya que estuvo en mis momentos de debilidad cuando más requería que alguien me diera palabras de aliento y con su ayuda me ayudo a renacer otra vez como entrenador además que gracias a sus ánimos me dio la fuerza para seguir luchando —hablo ash con una gran sonrisa mientras se iba dirigiendo a dirección donde se encontraba misty.

Misty pensaba que esas palabras eran para ella por lo que no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que sus sentimientos seria correspondidos pero esa expresión fue borrada en cuestión de segundos ya pero vio con horror como ash fue que paso de lado de ella y camino directamente hacia la chica de kalos cuando agarro su manos en ese momento sintió como su corazón se destrozaba en miles de pedazos.

—Serena tu eres esa chica que robo mi corazón por eso quiero pedirte delante de todos si quieres ser mi novia —dijo ash mientras se arrodillaba como solía hacerlo eureka cuando quería pedirle a una mujer que fuera esposa de su hermano.

— ¡Claro que si ash nada me haría más feliz! — grito serena mientras esta se acercaba a la cara de ash y le planto un beso en los labios y por consiguiente ash lo correspondió.

Todo la gente reunida estaba feliz por esta noticia su madre del campeón estaba muy orgullosa y feliz por su hijo ,las chicas del pueblo se sintieron decepcionadas porque serena les gano en conseguir al campeón aun así decidieron ser buenas perdedoras y felicitar a la nueva pareja, los amigos y amigas de ash se sintieron alegres por sus amigos bueno solo excepto una y esa era misty que al ver ese beso su odio contra serena creció más y juro para sí misma que algún día tendría ash no importando el costo así que sin que los demás la vieran se largó de la fiesta disimuladamente sin decir nada a nadie hacia un rumbo desconocido y desde ese día nadie volvió a ver a misty.

Siete años después

Nos encontramos en la región de kalos donde una gran noticia acaba de acontecer y esa era nada más ni menos que el anuncio de una boda entre ash kétchup el famoso maestro pokemon y la actual reina de kalos serena gabena la realización de la boda se llevaría a cabo de tres meses partir del anuncio.

La noticia no tardo en esparcirse por las demás regiones sin duda alguna era un evento de gran magnitud ya que dos de las personas más importantes en el mundo iban a unir sus vidas para siempre debido a la gran difusión no había persona que no supiera sobre la boda.

En algún lugar de hoenn

En un bosque una mujer joven estaba leyendo el periódico la chica en cuestión era de aproximadamente veintitrés años de cabello naranja que traía puesto un vestido sencillo aunque algo sucio de color blanco y por el aspecto de su rostro no parecía haberse aseado por un largo tiempo por lo que se podía deducir que esa persona era una indigente, la chica en cuestión después de leer el periódico solo lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

— ¡Maldita bruja! —Grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos los pokemon de bosque huyeran despavoridos —esto no se puede quedar así, no pensaba recurrir a eso pero es la única forma de conseguir lo que quiero de una vez por todas

Entonces la chica camino un poco más en el bosque varios pokemon la observaban con algo de miedo al notar la expresión de su rostro donde ponía notar una cara llena de odio además que su apariencia actual no le ayudaba en nada.

Después de caminar por varias horas había llegado a lo que parecía ser unas ruinas de una antigua civilización por el aspecto de ellas se notaba que era la primera persona en muchos años en visitarlas, la chica solo sonrió al ver que estaba en ese lugar y sin perder más tiempo saco de su bolsa una tiza blanca y algunas veladoras entonces procedió a dibujar con ayuda de la tiza blanca dibujo un pentagrama invertido y trato de hacerlo lo más exacto que se podía y en cada esquina del dibujo puso las veladoras aun no las encendió porque aún no era la hora establecida para hacerlo apenas eran las diez de la noche entonces decidió esperar un rato y mientras lo hacía varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

Uno de ellos recordó como salió de aquella fiesta hace siete años en dirección a su gimnasio donde tomo varias cosas entre ellas el dinero que tenían ahorrado sus hermanas y algunos pokemon entonces se dirigió sin rumbo fijo en busca de una solución para obtener el amor de ash entonces un día conoció a un hombre extraño que le conto la leyenda de una antigua civilización que hacia culto al pokemon legendario giratina y este le concedía favores siempre y cuando estuvieran dispuestos a pagar el precio.

Al principio pensó que era una estupidez y algo difícil de crear aunque también se puso a recordar sus aventuras vividas con ash cuando salvo al mundo y conoció a varios pokemon legendarios entonces reflexiono un poco y pendo que tal vez esa era la solución para sus problemas entonces le pidió al hombre como podía invocar a giratina.

El hombre solo sonrió y le dijo que fuera a la región de hoenn donde tendría que encontrar las antiguas ruinas para poder invocar a giratina aunque le dijo que para encontrar el lugar le tomaría tiempo ya que era una zona que no había sido visitada por nadie en mucho tiempo además le proporcionó información de cómo debía hacer el ritual para invocarlo.

A misty eso no le importo eso ya que ya tenía trazado en su mente ir en busca de ese lugar para cumplir su deseo que anhelaba más que nada en este mundo y ese era tener a ash para siempre con ella así que emprendió el viaje rumbo a la región de hoenn en busca de esas ruinas.

Después de varios años de búsqueda al fin encontró el lugar por fin podría cumplir su deseo aunque le costó mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio llegar hasta aquí y tan solo recordar lo que hizo para poder cumplir su meta no la hacía sentir bien consigo misma ya que tuvo recurrir a robar comida para poder sobrevivir si como tuvo que en algunos casos prostituirse para poder obtener algo de dinero pero todas esas cosas que hiso solo la hacían más fuerte ya que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer solo tenía en mente cumplir su deseo y además hacer sufrir a la "bruja" que tuvo la osadía de arrebatarle a su amado ash.

Después de reflexionar misty observo que ya casi era media noche entonces decidió preparar los arreglos finales para llevar a cabo el ritual de su mochila tuvo que sacar al único pokemon que le quedaba en ese momento y ese era psyduck ya que los demás pokemon que tenía los tuvo que vender para conseguir dinero y como nadie quería a psyduck no tuvo más remedio que conservarlo.

Aunque también se alegró no haberlo vendido ya que la siguiente parte del ritual se requería aun pokemon vivo, misty se acercó al pokemon brindándole una sonrisa el pokemon de agua noto la expresión de su entrenadora que desde hace varios años no le había visto sonreír ya que siempre que lo sacaba el solo recibía golpes o insultos por parte de ella ahora noto que esta vez era diferente por fin su entrenadora le brindaba una sonrisa de felicidad sin importar su aspecto de su entrenadora el pokemon de agua corrió torpemente hacia ella para darle un brazo y en su camino se notaba que le caían lágrimas de felicidad.

Misty noto la expresión de su pokemon y le extendió los brazos para poder abrazarlo entonces su pokemon salto abrazarla cualquiera que viera esa escena podría describir que era la muestra de afecto más grande que podía tener su entrenador con su pokemon aunque detrás de esa sonrisa de misty escondía algo más ya que la razón por la que saco a su pokemon de su pokebola era porque para llamar a giratina este exigía un sacrificio de un pokemon inocente y para desgracia del pokemon de agua este él era el sacrificio así que misty cuidadosamente saco el cuchillo que traía siempre consigo en el tobillo derecho y con rapidez se lo enterró en el cuello al pobre pokemon.

Psyduck solo gritaba de dolor mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas y peleaba por zafarse del abrazo de misty pero esta no se lo permitía así que solo le quedo gritar lo más fuerte que podía mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba al sentir como su entrenadora aun le seguía apuñalando para que este muriera y lo consiguió después de algunos minutos de sufrimiento psyduck había caído muerto así que sin perder más tiempo misty puso su cuerpo sin vida en medio del pentagrama invertido y viendo que en un minuto iban hacer las doce saco de su bolsa una hoja de papel vieja que traía inscrito un mensaje en una idioma nuca antes visto.

Misty comenzó a recitar lo que traía inscrito la hoja al oír las palabras que salían de su boca cualquiera que estuviera presente hubiera sentido escalofríos ya que el ambiente cambio drásticamente haciendo que se tornara todo obscuro y de pronto las velas así como el cuerpo de psyduck desaparecieron dejando todo el lugar obscuras, misty cuando termino de recitar observo que todo se volvió oscuro en ese momento un gran miedo le invadió en todo su cuerpo y de pronto sin que pudiera reaccionar escucho una voz macabra.

— ¿quién me convoco?

—yo misty waterflower su humilde sirvienta lord giratina —dijo misty tratando de mostrar valor ante tal situación ya que la voz del pokemon resultaba bastante tenebrosa

—así que fuiste tú y dime por me convocaste

—Mi señor yo vengo a pedirle un gran favor —respondió misty mientras hacia una reverencia

—dime ¿cuál es tu gran favor que quieres?

—yo estoy enamorado de un hombre pero él no me ama a mí y está a punto de casarse con otra mujer por eso te pido lord giratina que uses tu gran poder que posees y hagas que ese hombre se enamore de mí y se quede a mi lado —exclamo misty mientras se arrodillaba

—mmm —lo que pides es mucho hasta para mi pero sin embargo aunque no pueda hacer que el hombre que quieres te amé a ti exactamente pudo hacer que tengas el cuerpo de la mujer que el ama y reemplazarla así tendrás al hombre y por supuesto su vida.

Misty aunque al principio se desilusiono al notar que giratina no podría cumplir su deseo como ella quería después su expresión cambio de repente dibujando una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro cuando giratina comentó lo que podría hacer por ella ya que tener la vida de serena era algo muy bueno ya que tendría la vida de la mujer que más odiaba y envidiaba en este mundo.

—así que me dices aceptas la oferta que te ofrezco

— mi señor antes de aceptar solo quiero preguntarle algo ya que yo tendría el cuerpo de serena ¿que le pasara a ella? —pregunto misty

—es sencillo de responder tendrá tu cuerpo actual pero solo será por dos meses ya que después de ese lapso de tiempo ella se desvanecerá para siempre como si nunca hubiera existido y tu tendrás su cuerpo para siempre a menos que

— ¿a menos que? —pregunto misty ahora con un semblante de inseguridad

—a menos que ella reciba un beso de su verdadero amor si lo logra entonces se romperá el trato y ambas regresaran a su cuerpo de origen.

—pero usted puede evitar que eso suceda o no —exclamo misty con algo de miedo

—lamentablemente el amor verdadero es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo destruir aun así es difícil que ella logre ese cometido ya que tendría que enamorarlo así que no deberías preocuparte por una insignificancia dudo mucho que lo logre nadie lo ha logrado y lo sé por qué no eres la primera que me lo pide —ahora bien aceptas nuestro acuerdo

Misty se puso reflexionar por un momento antes de darle una respuesta a giratina sin duda podría obtener lo que más quería aunque como el advirtió aquel hombre hace años todo tiene un precio a la hora de pedirle algo a giratina.

Antes de darle una respuesta quisiera saber algo mas ¿cuál es precio que tengo que pagar por el favor que está apunto de brindarme? —pregunto misty tratando de conservar la compostura ante el miedo que sentía en ese momento

—el precio es tu alma desde luego pero descuida no me la llevare pronto si no cuando mueras la reclamare ahora que respondí tus dudas entonces que dices cerramos el trato porque soy un pokemon algo ocupado

Misty sintió un gran escalofrío cuando giratina menciono lo de quedarse su alma aunque una parte de ella no quería que sellara el trato su odio por serena y amor obsesivo por ash pudo mas y sin pensarlo acepto los términos de giratina.

De pronto en medio de la oscuridad apareció de repente el pentagrama inverso iluminado y en medio una daga con un mango de oro y la hoja estaba totalmente limpia lista para ser usada.

—entonces para sellar el pacto solo derrama un poco de tu sangre con esta daga dentro del pentagrama

Misty tomo la doga y se cortó la palma de su mano derramando un poco de sangre en medio del pentagrama.

—con esto el trato queda sellado así que con eso me retiro y descansa bien ya que mañana iniciaría una nueva vida para ti

Después de decir esas palabras la oscuridad que envolvía a el lugar desapareció de repente dejando ver el sitio como estaba antes de convocar a giratina, misty solo respiro tranquila de que todo volviera como estaba antes solo que noto que el cuerpo de psyduck ya no volvió aparecer aun así no le restó mucha importancia entonces decidió que era hora de irse a dormir así que solo saco una vieja frazada de su bolso y se acercó a un tronco de un árbol un poco lejos donde estaban las antiguas ruinas aunque pudo optar en dormirse cerca de las ruinas decidió no hacerlo ya que sentía como alguien la observaba .

Así que misty se dispuso acostarse y muy pronto cayo presa en las garras de Morfeo

En la región kalos

En un departamento ubicado cerca de la torre lumiose se encontraba durmiendo una chica de pronto sonó el despertador, ella salto exaltada por escuchar ese ruido de pronto noto los alrededores del lugar y corrió en busca de un espejo entonces entro al baño que estaba al costado de su cuarto y puedo ver su rostro.

Tenía cabello corto de color miel y unos grandes ojos azules entonces toco su cara y solo hizo una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba como loca por todo el departamento.

¡Lo logre! —Grito la chica con mucha exaltación — ¡tengo tu cuerpo serena!

Al notar eso se descubrió que la chica era nada más ni menos que misty que gracias al pacto realizado con giratina había cambiado de cuerpo además misty también se dio cuenta que la voz se había cambiado ahora poseía la voz de serena.

—ahora que tengo tu cuerpo solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu desaparezcas para siempre y yo misty waterflower sea la flamante señora kétchup.

Después de decir eso misty se empezó a reir como loca mientras disfrutaba el sabor de la victoria sobre su enemiga.

Regresando a hoenn

En lugar donde se quedó dormida misty vemos que la chica ya se había levantado pero noto que no se encontraba en su departamento, viendo que se encontraba en un bosque se quedó muy consternada entonces se observó y noto que traía puesto un vestido en mal estado y también se olio y con lo que le dio algo de nauseas su mismo hedor así que sin tiempo que perder quería buscar primero un rio para lavarse.

Solo tuvo caminar varios metros hasta que dio con un rio entonces sin tiempo que perder la chica lavo su rostro y de pronto vio su reflejo entonces soltó un grito estremecedor por todo el bosque y fue cuando toco su cara con sus manos y vio con horror que el rostro reflejado en el agua era de la antigua amiga de ash que muchos dieron por desaparecida hace tiempo y esa era misty waterflower.

Sin tiempo que perder la chica corrió sin dirección aparente por el bosque pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla pero al notar que sentía cansancio y aun olía ese horrible olor proveniente de su mismo cuerpo entonces comprendió que todo esto era real, aun no entendía como sucedió todo esto solo quería regresar a su cuerpo real y que esta pesadilla acabara.

Fue en ese momento que una persona se aproximó a ella resultado ser un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años algo pasado de peso y con una cara de pocos amigos

—Mira quien tenemos aquí si eres la prostituta de la otra noche —dijo el hombre mientras mostraba una sonrisa algo diabólica

—usted me confunde no soy ninguna prostituta me llamo serena gabena —respondió la chica mientras retrocedía y mantenía su distancia con aquel hombre entonces se dio cuenta que cuando hablo su voz también había cambiado.

—ahora te llamas diferente eso no importa sabes el día de hoy tengo ganas si te portas bien prometo que te daré una buen propina —exclamo aquel hombre mientras se disponía bajarse al bragueta de su pantalón.

Con miedo serena decidió correr lo más rápido que podía entonces volteo por un instante y noto que aquel hombre la iba persiguiendo, entonces serena decidió correr aún más rápido mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas por estar en esta horrible situación.

— ¡cuando te alcance puta te haré gozar como nunca en tu vida! —gritaba aquel hombre mientras seguía de cerca a serena

Entonces sin darse cuenta serena se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que se tropezara y cayera cuando quiso levantarse vio que su rodilla esta algo herida y fue en ese momento que su perseguidor le dio alcance.

— ¡por favor no me lastimes! —suplico serena con miedo

—descuida pequeña seré amable contigo siempre cuando hagas lo que yo diga —dijo el hombre mientras se aproximaba a serena lentamente

Serena observo como con miedo como aquel hombre se iba aproximando y viendo que no podía escapar de ese tipo entonces solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

De regreso a kalos

Misty estaba eligiendo en el ropero de serena algo que ponerse para salir a la calle y contemplo la gran variedad de ropa que poseía la chica.

—Que tipa tan vanidosa tiene mucha ropa aunque debo admitirlo tiene un buen gusto en ropa —exclamo en misty en voz alta mientras elegía un atuendo que consistía en una blusa de color azul y una falda corta de color negro.

Cuando misty termino de cambiarse noto como el celular que tenía cerca de la cama de serena empezaba a sonar entonces decidió contestarlo.

—hola cariño soy ash ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? —hablo ash desde su celular

—yo estoy bien amor la verdad me siento mejor que nunca y dime cuando vas a irme visitar me siento algo sola —respondió misty con un tono seductor mientras aún se ruborizaba con la sola idea de saber que estaba hablando con su amado ash

—serena ¿te encuentras bien ya no recuerdas que estoy en hoenn? —pregunto ash algo extrañado

—si perdón es que no se en que estoy pensado en esto momentos —respondió misty tratando de no delatarse

—esta bien solo pase a saludarte me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero ya voy retrasado a mi encuentro Steven así cuídate y te llamare más tarde cariño —dijo ash antes que colgara su celular

—Claro amor tú también cuídate —finalizo misty

Después de esa llamada misty se sentía como en el cielo no solo tenía un hermoso departamento para ella sola también había obtenido al hombre de sus sueños y este no se dio cuenta de su farsa todo marchaba según el plan.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ash menciono que estaba en hoenn y como un rayo se le vino una revelación que pasaría si serena se encontrara con él.

Aunque también reflexiono sobre el asunto y pensó cual es la probabilidad de que se llegaran a encontrar entonces pensó que eran mínimas ya que hoenn era un de las regiones más grandes entonces con eso se clamo y decidió seguir con su plan y fue entonces cuando llegó un mensaje al celular.

"no olvides que hoy veremos tu vestido de novia así que te espero en la torre prisma"

Entonces noto quien mando el mensaje y vio que era dawn así que con fastidio para no levantar sospechas decidió ir con ella además que podría elegir su vestido para su boda con ash.

CONTINUARA

Mi nuevo fic si sé que es algo cruel pero a los que ya me conocen saben cómo llevare todo el asunto espero sea de su agrado además la villana será misty ya varios me la han pedido espero sea de su agrado


End file.
